


Dick and Jason: The Sexy Dream Team (AKA the Times Dick Grayson was Not So Graceful)

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Possible Second Hand Embarrassment, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sickfic, Smut, Sneezing, Walking In On Someone, embarrassing sex scenerios, emotional dick, i entertained this idea but did not think i would actually write it, nose bleeds, sex accidents, suffocation, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: “Hey, there, handsome,” Jason smirked. “Come here much?”Dick rolled over and looked at Jason, who was propped up on one arm, smirking down at Dick. “Uh, yeah, it’s my bed,” he said. He snuggled deeper into the covers. “What are you doing here, intruder?” he asked..o0o.A series of short scenarios that clearly depict that Jason and Dick's sex lives are not always hot, sexy, and smooth-sailing.





	Dick and Jason: The Sexy Dream Team (AKA the Times Dick Grayson was Not So Graceful)

_“…through all our adventures – and misadventures-” Dick pauses, looking at Jason, who grins at him so widely it looks like his smile would burst off his face._

_Dick returns the smile softly. He clears his throat and says in a more meaningful tone, “And misadventures…”_

_His mind wanders, jumping as far back as five years ago._

~~~

“Hey, there, handsome,” Jason smirked. “Come here much?”

Dick rolled over and looked at Jason, who was propped up on one arm, smirking down at Dick. “Uh, yeah, it’s my bed,” he said. He snuggled deeper into the covers. “What are _you_ doing here, intruder?” he asked.

Jason snorted, shifting closer. More specifically, shifting his hard cock into Dick’s naked thigh under the covers. “I don’t know, Dickie,” he murmured, biting the shell of Dick’s ear. “I believe I was _coerced_ into your bed last night.”

Dick turned over a bit more, purposefully moving his thigh against Jason’s cock. “I only invited you over for a _movie_ , Jay,” Dick said. “Not to come rut into my sheets.”

“Oh c’mon, Dickie,” Jason laughed. “I’ve got more class than to _rut_ into the bed of my sexy date.”

“Oh? I didn’t know we were dating quite yet,” Dick teased.

Jason feigned offense. “Why, Grayson! You mean, all those times we went out to dinner, on picnics, walks in the park at night, _kissing_ under the stars and that fumbled drunk handjob at the back of the club didn’t mean anything?”

Dick laughed. “You promised not to mention the handjob incident!”

“And you promised to forget it,” Jason said. “Looks like we’re both liars.” He pushed his hips up against Dick’s leg again.

“You got a gun in your pocket so early in the morning?” Dick asked with a sly smile.

Jason gave a little snort. “I’ve got my _gun_ , but no pocket. Maybe I can borrow yours?”

Dick laughed. He leaned up and kissed Jason. “You’re adorable,” he said before rolling on top of Jason. He sat up and let the covers roll off his shoulders, revealing Dick in all his naked glory.

Jason’s cock bumped against Dick’s hole, and Dick gave a soft wince.

“How about I just suck you off this morning,” Dick offered, trailing his hand down Jason’s chest, up his own thighs and over the hand prints on his waist. “Still a bit _sore_.”

Jason gave a wolfish smile. “Thought you liked a little pain with your pleasure.”

“Mm, I _do_ ,” Dick purred. “But I still need to be able to sit and walk unfortunately.”

Jason sighed dramatically. “ _Fine_ , I suppose. Your mouth will do for now.”

Dick smiled again and kissed Jason hard before sliding down so that his mouth was hovering over Jason’s hard cock. He made a show of licking his lips, and as his did so, his tongue grazed over the head of Jason’s cock.

“Don’t tease now, Dickie,” Jason said.

Dick grabbed the base of Jason’s cock and wrapped his lips around just the head, sucking lightly. He looked up and met Jason’s eyes, smirking as he slowly took Jason a little bit more and more with each shallow bob. Then, Dick sucked in, hollowing out his cheeks.

Wrong move.

Pain erupted in his mouth as Jason’s cock scraped over a rather large canker sore on Dick’s cheek from where he accidentally bit himself a few days ago. Tears sprang up in his eyes, and Dick let out a muffled cry. His mouth moved instinctively, clamping down, thankfully not too hard.

Still, teeth dug into Jason’s sensitive length, and he jerked in pain. His knee sprang up and punched Dick in the stomach. Dick let out another pained gasp, this time, he let Jason’s cock out of his mouth.

They both rolled around in pain for a second, groaning and tearing up. A few minutes later, once they had regained control over themselves, the mood had been ruined.

“Dat hur’,” Dick said, cupping his cheek.

Jason let out a weak groan as he pushed himself up onto his elbows to glare at Dick. “You’re hurt? You bit my dick, Dick!” He frowned at his softened length. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get it up again.”

Dick rolled his eyes and rubbed his stomach. “You’re hoo dwamatic, Jay,” he commented. “Now go make me bweakfas’. I’m hungwy.”

~

“You fucking tease,” Jason gasped out, sucking his way down Dick’s neck roughly, unable to get enough of Dick’s skin. He caught the rivets of water running down the valleys of the man’s throat, running his tongue up to catch them.

Dick let out a soft whine and arched his back into Jason.

“Running around and doing all those tricks just _knowing_ I was watching, didn’t you?” Jason growled, nipping Dick’s jaw. “Trying to work me up so I can fuck you hard when we got off patrol?”

Dick let out a breathy laugh. “Did it work?”

“Fuck, yeah, it did,” Jason said. He rolled his hips up against Dick. “Feel that? That’s ‘cuz of you.”

“Mm, yes,” Dick hissed.

The hot steam from the shower, the smell of Jason’s cedar and bourbon body wash, and the feeling of Jason’s rough fingers and palms just _touching_ everything was clogging up Dick’s senses.

His legs went weak under him, and he went to go catch himself with his hands on the wall, but it was slippery with soap and water, so he went crashing down in the shower. His head hit the corner, and for a second, he saw Jason’s wide, confused eyes before darkness slammed into him.

When Dick blinked his eyes open again, he was lying outside of the shower on the rug. Jason hovered over him worriedly, lightly slapping his face.

“-ickie? Oh my god, you’re okay,” he breathed out.

Dick blinked slowly and groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. A sharp pain stabbed through his skull. “What happened?”

“You fell and knocked yourself out,” Jason said with a small laugh. “God, you’re an idiot,” he said.

Dick winced as he tried to shake his wet hair out of his eyes. His eyes went blurry for a second. “I think I have a concussion,” he moaned weakly.

“Damn, let’s get you onto the bed,” Jason groaned, reaching down and picking Dick up like a rag doll. Water from his wet hair dripped steadily down onto Dick’s face, making him wrinkle his nose.

He gently settled Dick onto the bed. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and put it under Dick’s head so he would not get the pillow wet.

Dick winced silently and glanced at Jason. “You went soft.”

Jason snorted. “It’s what fear and panic does to you,” Jason said. He smoothed Dick’s hair back and wiped away the drops of water on his face. “I’ll get you some painkillers,” he said. “Don’t fall asleep,” he warned as he left.

Dick rolled his eyes and craned his neck to keep Jason’s naked and wet backside in his line of sight for as long as possible.

~

Jason sat down at the edge of the mattress, giving it a little bounce. “It’s… springy,” he said.

Dick wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and huffed. “There _are_ no springs in the mattress, Jay,” he said. “I’m not going to make us sleep on some _springs_.”

“No, no,” Jason said. “I meant, it’s- it’s bouncy. Really bouncy,” he said. “But I like it.”

Dick smiled. “Good,” he said. He pulled his sweaty t-shirt over his head, mopped his face one more time and tossed it over his shoulder into the toolbox before walking over and straddling Jason’s lap. He smirked down at his boyfriend. “Should we christen this thing now or later?”

Jason smiled. “Is that even a question?” he asked.

Dick rolled his hips slowly up against Jason’s, rubbing their crotches together in lazy circles. He put his hands on Jason’s shoulders and locked their lips together, moaning quietly into Jason’s mouth.

Jason worked to get their pants off. He pulled their cocks out and rubbed them together. Dick pushed up against Jason excitedly.

The bed really was rather bouncy.

Jason broke the kiss for a second to reach over to the dresser by the bed to grab the lube. He hastily squirted some onto his fingers before slipping his hand behind Dick, nudging between his cheeks and pressing into Dick’s hole.

“Ooh, eager, aren’t you?” Jason smirked. “Just sucking my fingers in just like that?”

“’Course I am,” Dick said, grinding down against Jason’s fingers, trying to get him deeper. “I’m always excited for you.”

“Aw, that’s such a sweet thing to say, Dickie.” Jason pushed another finger into Dick, quickly opening him up.

“I’m the sweetest thing out there,” Dick said. “You’ll never find anyone better than me.”

Jason laughed and slipped his fingers out. He grabbed Dick’s ass for a second before slicking up his own cock.

“I’ll never dream of finding anyone better,” Jason said.

Dick got up onto his knees and lined himself up with Jason before sinking down on his cock in one swift movement. He let out a loud gasp, throwing his head back.

“Fuck, Dickie,” Jason groaned as he was sheathed in him completely. “Go on, fuck yourself.”

With his hands gripping Jason’s shoulders like claws, Dick started riding Jason, hard. Maybe bit too hard.

They both started getting lost in the moment, and just as Dick was about to come, spearing himself down onto Jason one last time, he was thrown right back up. Dick let out a loud, surprised yelp as he was thrown off of Jason’s cock by the bed.

Dick landed on his back, his shoulder hitting the toolbox. He let out a loud groan.

Jason was not spared either. The sudden loss of Dick’s body mass sent him catapulting forward as well. And to avoid stepping on Dick’s, well, _dick_ , he lost his balance and crashed down onto Dick instead.

Dick had the air knocked out of him as Jason came crashing down on him.

It took him a few seconds to find out how to breathe again, and by then, Jason had scrambled off, repeating apologies over and over again.

Dick groaned and looked down at himself. There was a puddle of whitish liquid on his stomach. It was unmistakable.

“Did you come?” he asked Jason.

Jason gave him a sheepish smile. He grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and wiped down Dick’s stomach for him. “So, are we keeping the bed?”

“Fuck no,” Dick groaned.

~

“C'mere,” Jason said, getting comfortable with his head propped up on a pillow.

Dick swung his leg over Jason’s chest and eased back so that his ass was hovering right over Jason’s face. He had his hands around Jason’s cock, slowly pumping it.

“You good?” Dick asked.

“Mhm,” Jason confirmed.

Dick felt Jason spread his ass with his fingers, and a long, breathy sigh left his mouth when he felt a strong, fat lick over the tight ring of muscle.

Jason circled his tongue around Dick’s hole a couple times, teasing him.

Dick got to work on Jason’s cock as well, taking him into his mouth and playing special attention to Jason’s cock head and slit.

They went on like this for several minutes. Then, Jason pushed the tip of his tongue into Dick.

Dick let out a loud moan around Jason’s cock, sending a roll of vibrations down his length. Jason twitched in his mouth, and Dick started bobbing his head a bit more. At the same time, he ground his ass back into Jason’s face, trying to get more of the feeling.

Jason got more into it, alternating between slow, long licks and fast flicks of his tongue. Dick moaned loudly, having pretty much forgotten about Jason’s cock. His loud whines and moans were music to Jason’s ears, so he did not mind too much.

“Yes- Yes, _oh god_ , Jason,” Dick gasped. “Just like that, I’m- I’m going to come!”

Dick ended up sitting up, gasping breathlessly with his head thrown back and his eyes closed as he chased his orgasm. He ground back on Jason’s face hard, trying to get more of his tongue into him.

Dick let out a loud cry as he came, his cum shooting out of him and he squeezed his ass together tightly, no doubt suffocating Jason a bit.

But as soon as the highest point passed, Dick crashed down again, panting and gasping. He slowly rolled off of Jason with a groan.

He lay there for a minute, catching his breath.

“Holy shit,” Dick gasped out. “That was amazing.”

Jason did not answer.

“Jay?”

Dick sat up, alarmed. Then, he let out a small scream. He scrambled over Jason again. Jason’s face was covered in blood, and he was unconscious, his nose still bleeding sluggishly.

“Oh my god, _Jason!_ ”

Jason’s eyes blinked open slowly. He looked at Dick, and he tried to inhale. Instead, he just breathed all the blood in, causing him to start coughing like crazy. Jason shoved Dick off of him and ran to the bathroom, clutching his nose and cursing about the burning.

Dick slept on the couch that night.

~

“We said we’re going to get more cookies!” Dick giggled as Jason pulled him into the towel closet. “They’ll know when we’re gone for an unreasonable amount of time,” he said.

“Yeah, well, who’s actually gonna bring it up, hm? Bruce? We’ve got five minutes if you’re fast,” Jason whispered. He pulled Dick flush up against him, kissing him sloppily in the small space.

Dick broke the kiss after a few seconds and dropped to his knees, knocking his elbow and back against the shelves a couple of times. But he did not complain, just working to get Jason’s pants off.

He pulled Jason’s half-hard cock out of his pants and immediately wrapped his lips around it.

“Oh fuck,” Jason hissed. His hand hit the door and another hand gripped the shelf, knocking down a few towels onto Dick’s head.

Dick reached up with a hand to toss the towels away, meanwhile, knocking over and entire stack. He laughed, pulling off Jason for a second. “Alfred’s going to know something happened here.”

“We’ll be long gone by then,” Jason said. He reached down and grabbed and handful of Dick’s hair, shoving him back down onto his cock. “ _Shit_ , your mouth, Dickie.”

Dick hummed quietly, bobbing up and down along Jason’s length while Jason bucked up against him.

Suddenly, sunlight flooded into their little closet.

Damian stood in the doorway, the most emotionless expression on his face.

Dick screamed, and Jason scrambled to grab a towel to cover himself.

“Have either of you seen Titus?” Damian deadpanned, his impassive green eyes slid from Dick, down on his kness, up to Jason, hand towels covering his crotch.

“What the fuck, no!” Jason said.

“Okay,” Damian said calmly. He slowly closed the door again. Both Jason and Dick listened as his footsteps continued down the hall.

Jason had wanted to ditch right then and there, but Dick convinced him to say, using Alfred's impending disappointment as an excuse to drag him back to the parlor, where the rest of their family was still sitting around, eating little tea sandwiches and chatting.

When they walked in, Dick dragging Jason behind him, both of them flushed when they saw Damian stare at them while robotically petting his dog.

Jason did not look Damian in the eyes for weeks, and Damian never mentioned it.

~

Dick Grayson did not get sick. No, like everything else, his immune system was too perfect to get _sick_.

So when everyone asked if he was coming down with a cold, Dick denied it, saying that his slightly raspy voice was the result of something else, followed by a wink and a smile.

Then, when he started sniffling a bit, he passed it off as springtime allergies.

It was not until he was blowing Jason in an alleyway as Nightwing and Red Hood that he finally admitted that he could be getting sick.

They had just busted an arms trafficking ring and after an epic fight, they were both worked up, and what better way to blow off that energy than a nice, rough fuck in some seedy alleyway?

Dick was down on his knees, his hands gripping Jason’s thighs, and Jason’s cock was deep down in his throat, tickling his gag reflex, but not triggering it.

The tickling feeling grew, and Dick was a little confused by it, but he ignored it. Suddenly, he sneezed.

Snot came flying out of his nose, getting all in Jason’s pubes. At the same time, he kind of bit down on Jason’s cock.

Cue tons of cursing and embarrassed wailing.

“I’m so sorry!” Dick said over and over again, reaching into his belt to grab tissues.

“ _Fucking hell, Wing_!” Jason swore. “I don’t mind it rough, but _biting_ goes too far!”

Dick gave a sad, humiliated whine. “I’m _sorry_!”

“What the fuck was that? You- You _sneezed_?”

Dick sniffed. He touched his throat and winced. “I think I might be coming down with something.”

Jason stared at him impassively. It was hard to tell what he was thinking from behind the helmet. He then snatched the tissue from Dick, cleaned himself up and jerked his head toward his motorbike. “Get on. I’m taking you home.”

“But I’m fine!” Dick said.

“No,” Jason said firmly. “We’re done for the night anyway.”

Jason dropped Dick off at home, then zoomed off again. For a bit, Dick thought Jason was mad at him until Jason came back half an hour later in civvies and a thermos of Alfred’s chicken soup.

They cuddled under blankets for the rest of the night, eating chicken noodle soup and watching rom-coms. The tissues came into use for both Dick’s eyes and his nose.

God, what had he done to deserve such an amazing boyfriend?

~

“What’d you make for me tonight?” Dick asked, staring at the silver dome that covered the plate.

It was date night and Jason had made dinner. Dick had not been allowed in the kitchen while he made it, so he had been excitedly waiting all night.

Jason washed his hands and sat down next to Dick. He poured them both a glass of wine and he smiled at Dick.

“Take a look. It’s your favorite.”

Dick smiled at the twinkling looking Jason’s eyes. He waited a second longer before lifting the dome off the plate. He gasped.

“Did you- You didn’t go all the way to Nashville to get these, did you?” Dick asked.

“Nah,” Jason laughed. “Made these myself,” he said proudly. “Try one.”

Dick picked up one of the hot chicken wings – specifically, the ones from the summer fair in Nashville, Tennessee – and took a bite out of it. Hot spicy flavor burst into his mouth and delicious chicken juice practically ran down his chin.

It was _delicious_ , just as Dick remembered it from several summers ago, and in fact, it was probably even better than the ones at the fair.

“How’d you remember?” Dick asked in awe.

Jason smiled at him fondly. “Of course I remember!” Jason said. “All you did was gush about how amazing the chicken wings were.”

“Thank you so much, Jay,” Dick groaned. “These are _so_ good.”

“I’m glad you like them,” Jason said. “I, uh, I also made my own barbecue sauce to do with it.”

“Oh my god, Jason, I love you so much,” Dick said, making grabby hands at the bowl Jason nodded at. Jason smiled at him and passed the sauce. “You’re the best fucking boyfriend ever,” Dick said sincerely, swallowing his bite of spicy chicken.

He immediately reached for another one.

Jason laughed softly. “Slow down, Dickie, you’ll choke.”

Dick took a huge bite of the chicken before dipping it into the barbecue sauce and taking another bite. He licked his spice covered lips and grinned. “Why aren’t you eating?” he asked. “Not much of a date if I’m the only one eating.”

“I’ve got my share,” he said. “But I’d rather watch you enjoy yourself first. Eventually you’ll slow down. One can’t wolf down extra spicy chicken wings like that forever.”

 Dick rolled his eyes, but after another two wings, sweat had started beading on the sides of his head. He took a long gulp of wine.

Only then did Jason start on his own, considerably _less_ spicy chicken wings. He dipped them in ranch sauce as well because he could not handle heat as well as Dick could.

When Dick finished off all his wings, he licked his fingers clean before getting up to wash his hands.

“Please tell me you made dessert too,” Dick called.

Jason gave him a small smile. “I made dessert.”

Dick stepped back into the dining room, swung a leg over Jason and kissed him hard. Jason could taste the lingering spice on Dick’s lips and in his mouth. But with Dick, it was almost sweet.

Dick pulled back and pressed his forehead against Jason’s. “I love you so much, Jason,” he said in a dead serious voice.

“Because the way to your heart is through food?” Jason teased.

Dick did not laugh. “No, because I fucking love you so much, and you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Jason stared at Dick for a second, barely daring to breathe. He then cracked a small smile. “Why do I feel like you’re a second away from proposing?”

“If I had a ring, I would get the fuck down on my knee right now,” Dick said fiercely. “Would you- Would you be upset if I proposed without a ring and bought you one tomorrow?”

Jason’s mouth went dry. He swallowed hard anyway. “Get off me, Dick,” he said softly.

“Jay-”

“Off,” Jason repeated.

Dick slowly stepped back, confusion in his eyes. Jason stood up and walked back into the kitchen.

“Jason-” Dick said, going to follow.

But Jason came back with a chocolate cake in his hands. He set the cake down and without a work, cut off a generous slice. He set it on a plate and set it down in front of Dick’s seat.

“Sit down,” Jason said. “Eat the cake.”

“Jason, what-”

“Just eat it, Dick,” Jason said firmly.

Dick was torn between refusing and asking for an explanation and trusting that Jason was not trying to avoid the topic of marriage by distracting him with chocolate cake.

But Dick sat down slowly and picked up the fork. He gave Jason one last forlorn look before cutting into the cake.

He took a bite and chewed slowly. The chocolate was creamy, heavy, and on the cusp of sweet and bitter. The light coffee cream and the swirls of raspberry sauce were a delightful touch.

“It’s amazing,” Dick said, setting his fork back down. “Jason, I don’t-”

“Keep eating,” Jason said, cutting him off again.

“Jay, please, I don’t understand-”

“Dick. Just… keep eating,” Jason said softly.

Dick picked his fork back up and continued to eat. With each swallow, he forced back tears of frustration. Suddenly, his fork hit something hard. Dick dug in a little more and pulled it out.

Though it was covered in cake crumbs and a bit of coffee whipped cream, it was unmistakably a ring.

Dick burst into tears, and he just started sobbing.

Jason gently grabbed his hands and turned Dick towards him. Dick blinked his teary eyes open and saw Jason smiling up at him, down on one knee. He tried to say something, but he was so overwhelmed no words were forming.

“Dick,” Jason said with a small smile. “Hey, Dickie, it’s okay. God, you’re going to make me cry,” Jason said with a small laugh. “Dickie, I love you more than life itself, and I’m not really good at the whole romance thing, and you’re always the one down on your knees in front of me, so I wasn’t about to let you do it this time,” he said. He pressed his lips to the back of each of Dick’s hands, making Dick cry harder. “Dick Grayson, you handsome idiot, will you marry me?”

Dick tried and tried to say yes, but the words were still not coming up. Just more choked sobs. So he nodded. He nodded so hard his neck started hurting.

Jason laughed softly and got up, pulling Dick into a hug. Dick just fell into him, sobbing his heart out.

“It’s okay, Dickie,” Jason said, rubbing Dick’s back. “C’mon, _breathe_.”

Dick took in a long, shaky breath that sounded more like a string of hiccups. Then, he kept sobbing.

Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. “You haven’t even seen the ring I got you yet,” he said. He opened the box and showed it to Dick, who furiously wiped away tears to see.

“B-But I th-thought-”

“Nah, that’s just some random ring for you to find,” Jason said. “I’m not putting a million dollar ring into a _cake_ , Dickie.”

He pulled the platinum band lined with sapphires out of the box and slid it onto Dick’s finger.

Dick cried even hard, throwing his arms around Jason’s neck and full out sobbing.

When Dick finally calmed down, Jason’s shirt was soaked as well as scrunched up in the back. Dick’s eyes were puffy and red, and his cheeks were sticky with tears.

“J-Jay,” he choked out. “I- I- I love y-you so- so much,” he said.

Jason wiped away Dick’s tears with the pads of his thumbs. “I know, Dickie,” he said.

Dick sniffled a few times, looking down at his hand at the ring and gave Jason a small smile. He opened his mouth to say something. Then, he frowned. “Fuck,” he croaked. “My eyes are- are burning,” he said. “Wh-Why are my eyes- eyes burning?”

He rushed to the kitchen where he proceeded to splash water onto his face.

“Oh, shit,” Jason said, running after him. “I think… I think I still had the spices on my hands,” he said apologetically. “Dickie, I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

Dick came up out of the water a few seconds later, blinking furiously. “I’m- I’m okay,” he said. He laughed. “Looks like you don’t- don’t get to touch me tonight.”

Jason gaped at him. “Dick, _no_ , that’s not fair- Dick Grayson, you come back here right now!”

~~~

“…through all our adventures – and misadventures-” Dick pauses, looking at Jason, who grins at him so widely it looks like his smile would burst off his face.

Dick returns the smile softly. He clears his throat and says in a more meaningful tone, “And misadventures, there’s no one I would rather share all those memories with than you. You, my partner, my best friend, my heart’s desire, my _husband_. I will hold and cherish everything you’ve given me from now to beyond forever because- because you’re so much more than what I deserved, and I’m so damn glad to have you by my side.”

Dick takes a deep breath when he finishes, unable to tear his eyes away from his _husband_ , standing in front of him.

“You’re so sappy,” Jason whispers. “I love it.”

Then, he clears his throat. “I decided to keep my vows short,” he announces. “If anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , even dares lay a _slightly_ aggressive finger on the smile that lights up my days, the strength I need to keep going on bad days, the best ass in all of Gotham, the love of my life, _my_ husband, I will skewer you.” He finishes with a firm, definite nod.

Dick beams.

His husband is _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was certainly an interesting ride from beginning to end. I've had an idea of a embarrassing sex situations montage thing since last year, and I kinda mentioned it as a joke, but then... the ball got rolling and things progressed really quickly, and less than 24 hours later, look where we are!
> 
> I will always remember this as the fic where people thought I was going to propose to someone. Ah, that'll be the day haha. I can't even introduce myself to someone, let alone propose to my imaginary SO lmao.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and it wasn't too uncomfortable to read. There were so many other scenarios I couldn't fit in here, that were amazing, but I'd be writing this forever if I did. And... I'm kinda getting back into writing? Just fluff though. Love you guys! (this is ROUGHLY edited btw)
> 
> <333


End file.
